Little Red Riding Hood The Thief
by kisshu'sgirl119
Summary: This is not your average story of Little Red Riding Hood. Instead of an innocent little girl, Little Red is a thief. She steals to protect and take care of her grandma. But when a group called The Wolf Gang comes in and murders her granny, Little Red only has one mission: Kill the Wolf Gang. In this story, you will see a darker side of Little Red Riding Hood...


**Little Red Riding Hood the Thief- Chapter 1**

by ~SallyAcorn22

**You've all heard the story of Little Red Riding Hood, right? With the wolf being in disguise of the grandma, and Little Red saying, **

**"Why grandma, what big eyes you have!" **

**"The better to see you with, my dear" **

**"And grandma, what big ears you have" **

**"The better to hear you with, my dear" **

**"Oh, grandma, what big teeth you have!" **

**"The better to eat you with my dear!" **

**And then the wolf swallows Little Red whole. Then the lumberjack comes and slices the both her and her grandma out...**

**Well its a very great story and all, but this one's a little different. There are the same characters in from Little Red Riding Hood but their personalities are... different. **

Hello, my name is Little Red Riding Hood, but people either call me Red or Little Red. I am 15 years old, and I am a thief.

I've been a thief almost all my life. Ever since my granny got sick I had to take care of her on my own. She needs food, water, money... Mostly money. Because she's so sick she can't even pay her bills, or get out of bed for that matter. So I have no choice but to be a thief for her, since I can't get a job out here until I turn 18. Its not so bad, usually its kind of a rush. But it's also dangerous, so I have to be sneeky, clever, and careful.

Being a thief at my age is the worst. When I was a child, I used to just knock on the door, pretend to be sick or miserable, and the stupid, rich grownpus would let me in. It was easy. I just gained their trust by cleaning after them or acting cute, and they would let their guard down so easily. Then when they went to sleep, I would start stealing every valuable item there was. In the morining I would make them a hot breakfast and I would put poison in their coffee or tea, so they would never wake up...

Now, if I were older, like in my 20's, I would just use seduction to get all the treasure. Unless it was a woman... Then I'd wait until she went into the bathroom (I heard a rumor that women spend hours in the bathroom just to look at themselves in the mirror. Silly right?) to go steal her money. Super simple. As for right now, I have to literally get bruises on my face before someone can take me in and clean me up. But after going through all that, I still get what I come for.

Like right now for instance; I have 15 silver spoons, 3 vases that have to be three generations old, and over $500 in cash. As I am walking through the dark forest to grandma's, I feel something strange. As if...someone's watching me. I look around me and into the darkness of the forest, but I see nothing. I look around frantically studying every tree, every shrub, even the movement of the grass. The forest can be really dangerous, especially if your not from around here. A wild, or rabid, animal could shred you to pieces, you could get poisoned by the sweetest smelling flower, and there were even creepy weirdos out there too. The dark and thick forest isn't a safe place to be for an outsider.

I hear something behind me, and I ready my gun (like I said, the forest is a dangerous place. You have to be ready at all costs) to shoot. I quickly turn around and point my A.K to the noise. A terrified squirrel runs up a tree, probably not wanting to get shot. I sigh and put my gun away. Swinging my basket and whistling, I make my way to grandma's house.

I knock on the door a few times- because I don't want to startle her- and turn the hinge of the door. I walk inside slowly, careful to not make any squeaky noises on the floor.

"Grandma? I'm home," I called out like I always do. No answer...

"Grandma? Granny? Its Red. I brought home some herbs! Granny?" Still no answer. Something felt wrong. Usually when I called out she would either say "Red? Is that you?" or just moan. Maybe she was sleeping.

I slowly crept to granny's door, not making a sound. I slowly pushed open the door to her room and found her resting on her bed. I sighed with relief and walked up to her bed. The white paint on her room had faded, almost symbolizing her age. The wood on the floor boards were coming apart, as well the dry and light curtains on the window. I looked out the window to the dark and creepy forest. Even it seemed to be getting old, with nature and the old village and all.

I look down at granny. Her gray eyes had closed revealing more wrinkles around her eyes, and her mouth was shut, almost tightly. She's so grey and pale, but as I look at her as she rests she looks so peaceful. I'm glad she's finally resting in... peace? I look down at granny, eyes filled with tears and fears; fearing that she is sleeping for good. I shake her and shake her, but there is no response.

"Granny? Grandma? Wake up. Wake up! Wake up!" I demand, again and again but there is no response. I clench the blanket with one hand and slap her with the other

"Wake up Granny, please I need you to wake up!"

As I am clenching the blanket I notice something. Something wet on my fingers. I look at my hand, then at the blanket and I notice there are small red dots on it. They spread bigger and bigger, but I knew what it was before they even had time to spread. It's blood. I yanked the blanket off of my grandma. The image disgusts me and horrifies me. It's like someone have four sharp knives and cut her open with them in the stomach. There's blood everywhere, but the blanket is so thick I guess it took some time before it soaked through the top of it. I can barely see now, because my tears have partly blinded my eyes. Grandma didn't die because of natural causes, or because of her sickness, someone had murdered her.

" Who did this...?" I say to myself. Not that I was going to find the answer that way.

"Like what you see pretty girl?" says a rough snarly voice.

I turn around. Suddenly this big wolf charges me, and I fly across the room with a cry of pain, to the back of the room. I got back on my two feet. They're everywhere. Wolves-big wolves in fact- all around me. There are some humans too. They dress in gray, black, or white fur, and are very dirty, and smell of nature's ugliness. Their feet are bear but look so rough, as if they run miles like that every day. They have face makeup on, either black or grey. Who are these guys?

"Who are you? What do you want?" I say, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"We are The Wolf Gang. We take things we need and what we want. And you have something we want." said the human wolf.

"What..? I don't have any-"

"Don't play dumb! We know you've got some minerals and metal on you. We watch you everyday when you walk through the forest, bringing your little goodies to granny! So we came here before you, asking the old timer where the loot was, and when the old lady didn't talk, we cut her like a Christmas ham." Time seemed to freeze for a split second. My grandmother was sick. When they came she was probably so scared she couldn't talk. She was an innocent woman, just waiting for her time to come, or to get over the sickness.

"You did this..." I say with my fists clenched. The wolf boy smirked.

"Hey, why are you so mad? She was about to die anyway."

"Don't you ever...!" I reached for my gun, but as soon as I did the wolf charged after me. As soon as I pull it out, the wolf was already biting my arm. I shot the wolf three or four times before he finally let go. More wolves charges at me and bite me almost everywhere on my body. I scream my head off with each bite. I fire my gun in all directions, slowly losing consciousness. I hear the wolf boy say, "Come on, we've got what we need. Let's go." I am laying on the ground now. There is blood everywhere. The only place where I don't see it is on my hood. The hood that granny made. It matches our own blood, the blood on the floor as well.

My name is Little Red Riding Hood. I am 15 years old. I am a thief. I will hunt down and destroy the Wolf Gang. And I will kill every single member, no matter what it takes.


End file.
